


Mistletoe

by johnllauren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, cronkri - Freeform, this is a christmas present for the memefriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who put this here?” Cronus asks, but his voice is morphed by all the eggnog he’s been drinking (no matter how many people made Vriska swear not to spike it after the disaster that happened last year, she spiked it anyway).</p>
<p>	“It’s been there all night, Cronus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkarkatvantass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkarkatvantass/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for my lovely memefriend aka crackerjaxx7 that im reuploading here because my tumblr is a mess lmao

“Who put this here?” Cronus asks, but his voice is morphed by all the eggnog he’s been drinking (no matter how many people made Vriska swear not to spike it after the disaster that happened last year, she spiked it anyway).

“It’s been there all night, Cronus.” 

Kankri is right. Sometime during the five hour prep time for this stupid Christmas party, someone decided to put mistletoe in every goddamn doorway in Porrim’s house. As of now, the main suspect is one of the Serkets, but there’s an equally good chance of it being Porrim, if he’s being honest. 

“Well, how come I haven’t noticed?” The only word that could be used to describe Cronus’s voice at this point would be ‘slurred’. 

Kankri considers making a remark about how Cronus has pointed out the mistletoe at least seven times in the past three hours, but decides against it. The man is so knackered (Kankri makes a note to check if anyone at the party is triggered by alcohol before mentioning it aloud) that he probably doesn’t remember what happened five minutes ago.

Someone in the kitchen makes a whistling noise – Kankri believes it’s the younger Strider kid, whatever his name is. A few more people shout drunken words of encouragement, urging them to kiss.

In the back of his mind, Kankri wonders if he can get out of this somehow. He’s carrying a tray of twice baked potatoes, since he was supposed to carry them out of the kitchen and give them to Kanaya to serve. He can just say that he had to get them into the living room while they were still hot. Besides, how would he kiss someone while holding twice baked potatoes? He would have to set them down on the floor, and then someone could trip on them and they would be ruined and…

This is beginning to sound less like an explanation and more like an excuse.

“So, are we going to kiss or what?” Cronus slurs, jarring Kankri back into reality. 

“That does seem to be the common societal convention.” Kankri says uncertainly. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss Cronus. Not that he did want to kiss Cronus. In fact, it has been his ultimate goal for years. Well, okay, maybe? No, wait. He figured this out years ago that yes, maybe he did have a little bit of a crush on Cronus – but just a little one, nothing to be acted on. And then that kind of snowballed, and now here he stands, unable to go a week without imagining at least once how nice it would be to have Cronus’s lips on his own – wait, no, shit. Kankri had no intention of admitting that. 

Just – he didn’t want it to happen like this. He didn’t want it to happen while Cronus was roaring drunk and wasn’t in his right mind and what if this wasn’t entirely consensual and what if Cronus didn’t even want to kiss him and what if Cronus was only doing this because it was socially encouraged?

Kanaya walks by then, making sure not to walk through the doorway but taking the pan of twice baked potatoes from Kankri anyway, leaving Kankri with a single wink in place of any worthwhile remark. Now he doesn’t even have an excuse. 

Cronus gently pulls Kankri closer, his touch so light that Kankri doubts he was drunk for a second. However, the godawful jingle bells sewn to his sweater still make that wretched jingly noise they make whenever he moves (it’s an ugly sweater party, and Kankri had assumed from the moment he got the invitation that he could just wear the red turtleneck he always wears. Porrim, however, had other plans and took one of his precious sweaters, only to give it back to him the day of the party with twelve huge, hideous jingle bells sewn into it. He told her that the sweater looked terrible, and her smug response was that it is, after all, an ugly sweater party. And so here he is).

“Get it on already!” Kankri is vaguely aware of the older Lalonde – Roxy, he thinks – shouting at them. She’s the one who originally informed him that about seven eighths of their entire extended friend group “shipped” them. Kankri had to look up what that meant and was not very happy with the results.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting, should we?” Kankri asks somewhat bitterly, tilting his head up to look at Cronus. 

Cronus hesitates. “I, uh – only if you want to. If you don’t want to, that’s okay.” 

Kankri is surprised. He wonders if Cronus said that because he actually wanted to know if Kankri is okay with this, or if he said it because he’s drunk and not thinking properly. He wonders if it matters. 

In the end, Kankri is the one who finally acts. He places his hands behind Cronus’s neck and pulls Cronus down so they’re looking each other in the eyes. And then Kankri kisses him. It’s rushed and quick and sloppy, most likely the standard Mistletoe Kiss. Cronus tastes like whatever Vriska spiked the eggnog with and it takes a while for him to realize what’s going on. By then, their hands are in each other’s hair and any idea of caution has been tossed out the window.

When they finally break away, Kankri realizes that, oh shit, that was far too long and too involved to be the standard ‘I think of you as acquaintance so there are no feelings attached to this’ mistletoe kiss. Cronus looks at him, shocked, and Kankri stares back for a second before he comes back to reality. 

The next time Kankri is fully aware and in control of his body, he’s standing on Porrim’s porch. His mouth burns with the taste of strong whiskey, and there’s an empty cup of eggnog in his hands. Damn, does Vriska take spiking eggnog seriously. He decides to get his bearings before returning to the party – if he even returns at all; it might just be a better decision to leave right now. 

He stays there for a while, hidden from the line of sight one would get by peering out the door. He can hear someone saying “where’s Kankri?” and “has anyone found Kankri?” and “is Kankri alright?” and more things along those lines. He thinks it’s a Maryam, since they both have that defined calm voice even when they’re worried. He still refuses to move. He’s glad he hasn’t brought his phone outside with him, since it’s probably blowing up. He’s grateful for the buzz of the alcohol and how numb it makes him feel. He’s grateful, for what must be the first and only time in his life, for his low tolerance. 

Kankri doesn’t know how long it’s been – seconds, minutes, perhaps even hours – when the back door opens and someone walks onto the deck. In his drunken confidence, he assumes it’s probably just some random partygoer that he has no connection to.

But he’s wrong.

It’s Cronus. 

“Kankri?” Cronus asks, looking around until he sets his eyes on Kankri.

Kankri briefly wonders if putting his hands in front of his face would make Cronus unable to see him.

“Kankri, we need to talk.” Cronus says gently. For someone who’s had so much eggnog, he sounds surprisingly somber.

“I don’t see why we need to talk.” Kankri responds, but his tongue feels too thick in his mouth and his words come out garbled and slurred.

Cronus raises an eyebrow. “Have you been drinking?”

Kankri shakes his head, but Cronus sees right through him.

“Okay, fine. So, anyway. You know what I’m here for.” 

“Well, does it really have to mean anything? You clearly aren’t bothered by it in the slightest. I’m probably your fifth mistletoe kiss tonight, anyway.” Kankri sounds peeved. Kankri is most certainly peeved.

Cronus shakes his head. “I’ll have you know I haven’t kissed anyone tonight. Aside from you. And what do you mean about it meaning something?” Kankri doesn’t respond. “Did it mean something to you?”

Once again, he is met with silence.

“Kankri, look, if it didn’t mean anything to you, it didn’t mean anything to me. But, well, if it meant something to you…” 

For once in his life, Kankri is rendered speechless. If he had something to say, he doubts he could get it out of his mouth in a dignified fashion. He doubts he can even form a complete thought.

Cronus looks at Kankri expectantly. He exhales somewhat nervously – Cronus is never nervous, why is he nervous – and starts talking again. “Kankri, I uh, you see… uh, what I mean to say is – um, can I, can I kiss you? Like, for real this time?” He stammers.

Maybe both Cronus and Kankri are too far gone to do anything else. Maybe they aren’t thinking clearly. Or maybe they’re both thinking more clearly than they ever have before in that moment.

(They kiss. For real that time.)


End file.
